


Взрыв единодушия

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Telepathy, involuntary telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: Неожиданно каждый житель Манхэттена слышит голос в голове. Тони за все его грехи достаётся голос Стива.





	Взрыв единодушия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280786) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



— Вот чёрт, — произносит Тони как раз перед тем, как взрывается бомба, и понимает, что в этот самый момент Стив говорит  _«Вот чёрт!»_  ему на ухо.   
  
— Верно замечено, — соглашается Тони, поднимаясь с земли.  
  
Для человека, который только что шептал ему на ухо, Стив стоит неестественно далеко. Он поворачивается и кажется встревоженным.   
  
— Что верно? — спрашивает он, и тут голос у Тони в ухе — нет, в его голове, вот же дерьмо! — произносит:  _«Боже, а что, если у него сотрясение? Почему он никак не сделает мягкую подкладку под шлем?»  
_  
Прежде чем детонировать бомбу, тот тип, что её запустил, как раз разглагольствовал, что сплотит весь Манхэттен. Ей-богу, у Тони ужасное предчувствие на этот счёт.  
  
— У меня тоже, — вслух замечает Стив и тут же смущается.   
  
Тони решает попытаться.  _«Думаю, мы телепатически связаны»_ , — мысленно произносит он на пробу.   
  
Стив таращится на него широко раскрытыми глазами.   
 __  
«Вот ЧЁРТ», — думают они в унисон.  
  


***

  
  
Тони не знает, рассчитывал ли тот тип, что сбросил на них бомбу телепатии, на хаос такого масштаба. Халк затоптал его сразу после взрыва, так что теперь тип в коме и не может разъяснить свои цели.   
  
Меж тем в городе бардак.   
  
Теперь каждый житель Манхэттена слышит голос в голове. И это порождает настоящую панику. Щ.И.Т. паникует вместе со всеми, потому что понятия не имеет, как с этим справиться. Мстители тоже паникуют — в некотором роде. Тони и Стив ещё держатся, но вот у Брюса в голове засела женщина, которая всё кричит, что он прячется от неё, а глубина и обширность воспоминаний Тора выбивают Джейн из колеи. Клинт, Наташа и Фил оказались связаны тройной связью, что, вероятно, было бы просто грандиозно, не будь у всех троих сверхтёмного прошлого, о котором они теперь знают на подкорковом уровне. В голове у Сэма поселилась некая дамочка, которую он никогда не встречал, и его это, разумеется, приводит в восторг.  
  
Это просто кошмар почти для всех, поскольку, конечно, первое, о чём ты думаешь, как только понимаешь, что в твоей голове кто-то есть:  _«Твою мать, им что, известно о [вставить всё ужасное, что я когда-либо видел/делал/обдумывал?]»_  
  
Самое жуткое заключается в том, что население Манхэттена днем составляет... около трёх миллионов человек. Теперь все они слышат голос в голове. Только кроме того — по крайней мере, как позже покажут приборы Щ.И.Т., — около двух миллионов восьмисот тысяч человек  _за пределами_  Манхэттена, по всему миру, тоже слышат голос в голове. Голос кого-то из Манхэттена.   
  
Кто-то должен выяснить, что произошло и как обернуть это вспять и на биологическом, и на инженерном уровне, но в то же время кто-то должен предотвратить массовые беспорядки в Манхэттене и удостовериться, что городские службы ещё работают.  
  
 _«Я должен быть там, с тобой», —_  думает Тони, обращаясь к Стиву, пока работает над тем, что осталось от бомбы. Он затащил её в ближайший гараж и развернул там импровизированную мастерскую, но это мог сделать любой грёбаный инженер, а городу нужен Железный Человек.   
  
 _«Мы справляемся, Тони»_ , — отвечает Стив. Он в другом конце города, помогает мобилизовать полицию, по крайней мере тех офицеров, что способны действовать с чужим голосом в голове. Ему уже пришлось вмешаться в драку, когда один офицер обнаружил, что в голове другого — голос его жены.   
  
Слова звучат обнадёживающе, но Тони чувствует затаённую тоску, желание быть рядом и то, как решительно Стив игнорирует их. Они оба игнорируют и незамедлительно сделанное открытие, что Стив как мальчишка влюблён в Тони, а единственная причина, по которой Тони ещё не затащил его в постель за последние шесть месяцев, заключается в том, что он боялся лишиться одного из лучших друзей в своей жизни.   
  
 _«Надо, чтобы ты с этим разобрался_ , — добавляет Стив.  _— Я не давлю. Просто знаю, что ты на это способен».  
_  
 _«Ага, не давишь, спасибо,_  — отвечает Тони. —  _Когда всё это закончится, я могу угостить тебя ужином»?_  
  
 _«Не сейчас»_ , — реагирует Стив, не столько строго, сколько отчаянно.   
  
— Тони, — зовёт через переговорник Брюс. Он в ближайшем госпитале, где присвоил себе лабораторию для работы над биологическим аспектом проблемы. Иногда Тони хочется, чтобы у него в голове звучал голос Брюса. Кстати, голос у Брюса напряжённый.   
  
— Как дела, великан? — спрашивает Тони.   
  
— Ну, Бетти прекратила кричать, — отвечает Брюс. — Моя голова меня убивает.   
  
— Из-за крика?   
  
— Из-за игнорирования.   
  
— Брюс, однажды тебе придётся с ней поговорить. Я имею в виду, она засела в твоей голове, и теперь ты ведёшь себя как мудак.   
  
— Она в курсе, — вздыхает Брюс. — И я тоже.   
  
— Что ж, ладно, я не собираюсь накалять обстановку. Что у тебя есть?   
  
— По нулям. Мы имеем дело с необычными элементами активации мозга. Я провёл четыре сканирования МРТ, но они ни к чему не привели. Это абсолютно новая наука. Я в буквальном смысле стал ведущим экспертом в области медицины, которой не существовало два часа назад.   
  
— Чем я могу помочь?   
  
— Продолжай работать над бомбой. Мне просто нужно было удостовериться, что я не сумасшедший.   
  
— Ты немного сумасшедший. И ты должен с ней поговорить.   
  
— Я думал, ты не собирался накалять обстановку?   
  
— Да, я солгал, — заявляет Тони. Из остатков бомбы вылетает искра, и он отшатывается.   
  
— Осторожно, — произносит чей-то голос. Тони поворачивается на звук. Мужчина примерно его возраста, с прядями седины в гладких чёрных волосах сверхдраматично выступает из тени.   
  
— Если ты — версия меня из параллельной вселенной, то прямо сейчас мне реально некогда убивать тебя, — сообщает Тони.  
  
Мужчина улыбается.   
  
— Меня зовут Стивен Стрэндж, — отвечает он. — Как я понимаю, вы — тот человек, с которым можно поговорить о голосах в головах людей.  
  
— Да? И кто теперь в твоей голове?   
  
— Никто, — безмятежно отвечает Стрэндж. — Я был защищён от этого. А кто в вашей?  
  
— Капитан Америка, за все мои грехи, — говорит Тони.   
  
 _«Я всё слышал»_ , — весело замечает Стив.   
  
— Как интересно, — произносит Стрэндж. — Вы счастливец, мистер Старк.   
  
— Да, но прямо сейчас я этого не чувствую, — Тони указывает на хаос снаружи.   
  
— О, им тоже повезло, просто они об этом пока не знают. Я могу помочь вам убрать последствия. Вы позволите? — Стрэндж кладёт руку на верстак, и Тони думает: «Почему нет?» — и отступает.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это была за бомба? — спрашивает он, когда Стрэндж упирается обеими руками в скамью. Разложенные вокруг части начинают мерцать, а затем поднимаются в воздух.   
  
 _«Тони?»_ — спрашивает Стив, вероятно, потому, что истеричные внутренние вопли Тони его расстраивают.   
  
 _«Если я умру от странных мерцающих волшебных огней, можешь забрать все мои машины»_ , — сообщает ему Тони.   
  
— Это бомба, распространяющая магический сигнал широкого спектра, — говорит Стрэндж.   
  
— Так теперь у нас тут  _магия_? — уточняет Тони голосом на октаву выше обычного.   
  
— Скажем так, она была всегда, — говорит Стрэндж. — И, похоже, некоторые из нас ужасно злоупотребили ей. Ага, вот так-то.   
  
Фрагменты начинают соединяться в единое целое, и Тони, очарованный этим процессом единения, забывает, что он вообще-то напуган.  
  
— Он искренне пытался помочь. Просто совершенно не умел помогать, — продолжает Стрэндж. — Вы знаете, что у каждого человека на Земле есть родственная душа?  
  
— Чушь, — по привычке реагирует Тони.   
  
— Это, конечно, очень упрощённое определение, так что я не виню вас в опровержении этой идеи. Правила крайне сложны и зависят от внешних факторов. Но, в сущности, у нас есть связь с другими людьми, и есть лишь один человек, связь с которым сильнее всего. Родственная душа, с поправкой на терминологию.  
  
Тони трудно дышать, потому что его охватывает поток привязанности и счастья, идущий от Стива. В принципе, может, ему трудно дышать и потому, что реакция Стива на информацию, которая транслируется ему через безумные мысли Тони, ошеломляет. Тони внезапно становится тем самым единственным, кому принадлежит другой человек, а это слишком давит на того, кто по традиции всегда лажает в отношениях с людьми.   
  
 _«Всё в порядке_ , — заверяет его Стив, будто укрывая толстым одеялом в холодный день. —  _Со мной ты не наделаешь ошибок. Потому что мы **родственные души** ». _  
  
 _«Пошёл ты»_ , — вяло откликается Тони, но его сердце с ним не заодно.   
  
— Держите, — произносит Стрэндж, протягивая ему заново собранную бомбу. — Вам придётся установить её на вещательной антенне на вершине Башни Старка, чтобы надлежащим образом распространить сигнал, зато он снова приглушит связи до обычного уровня.   
  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает Тони.   
  
Стрэндж усмехается.   
  
— Вам стоит как-нибудь навестить меня. После медового месяца, — добавляет он и вкладывает Тони в ладонь плотную визитную карточку.   
 __  
 **Доктор Стивен Стрэндж**  
Магистр Мистических Наук   
Консультант-фрилансер  
Стоимость услуг может меняться. Парковка гарантирована.  
  


***

  
  
Вечер этого дня застаёт Тони в одиночестве в пентхаузе, что немного грустно, учитывая, что он в городе, полном людей, внезапно нашедших того (или тех), с кем им суждено быть.   
  
Через десять минут после того, как Тони запустил бомбу с обратным эффектом, Роуди приземлился на балконе кабинета Пеппер, и теперь они уже на пути во Францию или чёрт знает куда ещё. Тони лично сопроводил Бетти к Брюсу, и с тех пор не произошло никаких происшествий с участием Халка, так что, вероятно, всё прошло хорошо. Клинт, Наташа и Агент сплелись клубком в наташиных комнатах, Тор и Джейн спят у Джейн дома, а Сэм отправился на встречу с загадочной дамочкой с приятным голосом (Сэм прислал сообщение, что она из морской пехоты).   
  
Стив, по последним проверкам Тони, всё ещё отрабатывал смену с полицейскими, поскольку (что неудивительно) исчезнувшие из голов голоса не решали проблем всех и каждого.  _«Сегодня ночью в Манхэттене будут много драться и много трахаться», —_  думает он, наслаждаясь тем, что эта мысль останется в безопасности в его собственной голове, пока он стоит у одной из высоких стеклянных стен Башни Старка и смотрит на город.  
  
Может, оно и к лучшему, что Стива не будет допоздна — возможно, и до завтрашнего утра. Тони не верит в родственные души, и хотя ему было бы приятно признать, что их влечёт друг к другу, тяжесть подобной ноши (пусть он и не верит в неё) весьма велика. Уж лучше сделать вид, что этого не было вовсе.   
  
Разумеется, именно в этот момент Стив прочищает горло, стоя в дверях.   
  
— Я дома, — объявляет он, хотя в этом и нет необходимости.   
  
Тони поворачивается, прислонившись спиной к стене. Стив не просто дома; Стив определённо пришёл домой, принял душ, побрился и причесался. От него пахнет средством после бритья и зубной пастой. Он хорошо одет — в одежду, которую Тони уговорил его сшить на заказ.   
  
— Я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин, — говорит Стив. Он нервничает и не может устоять на месте.   
  
— Не уверен, что это мудрое предложение, — отвечает Тони.   
  
— Ты передумал? — спрашивает Стив. — Как грубо.   
  
— Стив, я просто не...  
  
 _«Неправда, ты просто напуган»_ , — произносит голос у Тони в голове. Тони смотрит на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами. Стив делает шаг вперёд, не встречаясь с ним взглядом.   
  
— У меня тоже был посетитель. Стрэндж сказал, что из-за сыворотки у меня это пройдёт чуть позже, — говорит Стив вслух.   
  
— Так значит, ты читал мои мысли весь день.   
  
— Ага, — Стив продолжает двигаться вперёд, а у Тони за спиной стеклянная стена, и отступать ему некуда.  
  
— Это подло, Стив, — говорит он.   
  
— Возможно. Как и отказываться от собственного предложения поужинать.   
  
— Может, ты заткнёшься уже со своим ужином... — начинает Тони, но Стив целует его — горячо, жёстко, и в голове у Тони взрывается фейерверк. И он уверен, что это даже не его фейерверк.   
  
И на секунду он вдруг видит, как всё могло бы быть: целая жизнь с одним человеком, то доверие, которое приходит лишь с годами опыта, осознание простой истины — что бы он ни сделал, что бы ни случилось, по меньшей мере один человек всегда будет на его стороне. Стив уже видел его голову изнутри, и раз уж это не обратило его в бегство, ничто другое точно не сможет.  
  
— Выходи за меня, — выпаливает он, когда Стив отстраняется.   
  
 _«После ужина»_ , — настаивает Стив.


End file.
